


Fresh Herbs

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A surprising pot.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fresh Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 4/Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

Toralei grinned as she slipped onto the school's grounds and crept towards her goal. 

Surely, nobody would mind if she got a little creative with the labels on the just-sprouting pots of herbs that the Home Ick classes were growing. Sure, someone might notice a few little mixups, but all of them? Half of the students still had trouble with the difference between sugar and salt, not that she'd had anything to do with that little bit of chaos. 

Now, she just needed to get these last pots of... 

Fresh catnip, still well in effect when the first bell rang.


End file.
